


Subtle Dysphoria

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bottom Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull
Summary: Simon wanted his first personal interaction with Markus to go well, what he didn't expect that it would go this well.





	Subtle Dysphoria

Simon took a deep breath as he clutched the thirium packs in his hands, his fingers trembling around the objects, he took another breath to steady his nerves. Ever since Markus had joined Jericho he found that he couldn’t stop looking at the android, he could stare into his eyes for hours and wouldn’t be bored, he liked how he walked with purpose and dignity, his cheekbones were just ugh, everyone seemed to love him even though he was only there a few weeks. Simon fell for him the hardest though, he could feel his pump beat faster in his presence and when Markus looked at him he would turn his face to hide his growing blush.

But tonight was the night that he would at least talk to him, since he never really had the courage to, and what better way to do that than over a thirium pack?

He looked over to Markus who sat on a bench by himself, occasionally greeting other androids that passed by. Simon gripped the packs firmly as he walked over to him, he could do this, talking is simple right? Right???

“Hi, M-”

“Shit!”

Simon felt a sudden gush of cold air rush against his upper thighs, a breeze that felt unnatural and uncomfortable, he could see people gasping in his peripheral vision but what really made him grasp what happened was Markus’ eyes full of surprise and staring well below his eyes. Simon finally looked down, realising why everyone was so shocked and his entire face turned blue, the thirium packs slipped from his hands but he ran away before they hit the ground, completely embarrassed.

Markus, however, was blue in the face too and was too slow to stop Simon from running away. Especially since he had to help Josh hold North back before she killed the poor android who accidentally pants’d Simon.

Two days passed and no one had seen or heard Simon since the incident, North and Josh couldn’t talk to him because he wouldn’t let anyone into his room, the android who did the pantsing made his presence scarce as well in fear of North killing him. And everyone actually thought she might. Markus decided it was time to talk to Simon about this, he wanted to let him come out on his own but it’s been two days since he’s seen him and he missed him. He asked Josh to watch out for North while he was gone though, no one really needs her killing anyone.

“Simon?” Markus knocked on his bedroom door, the dull knocking echoing in the hallway. “Can I come in?”

There was no answer.

“Simon please, I want to talk to you. Everyone’s worried about you…I’m worried about you. Can we please talk?”

A moment passed before the door clanked open, slowly opening just a crack, crystal blue eyes peering sadly through the space.

“You…really want to talk…to me?” Simon asked, his voice rough and hoarse.

“I do. Can I come in?”

Simon looked uneasy for a moment but opened the door fully, letting Markus in and locking the door behind him. The rooms on the Jericho ship are way below standard but somehow Simon made his feel cozy, there were only a bed, some candles, a few empty thirium packs and an area where some clothes were neatly folded in the corner. They sat on the bed in an awkward silence, Simon fidgeted with his fingerless gloves while Markus rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, who should start and how?

Markus was the first to find his courage, “Are you okay?”

“As good as anyone who just flashed someone unintentionally.” Simon blurted out, his face burning in anger and embarrassment.

Markus blinked quickly in surprise, “It…wasn’t that bad.”

“Everyone now knows that I, a male, wear panties, Markus, it’s that bad.” Simon fidgeted in his shirt, now regretting not putting on pants. Hell, he even questioned why he thought it was a good idea to have him here while he’s bottomless.

“Androids don’t have to follow the fabric rules of society, and as Deviants, we can wear whatever we want. If you can tell me why it bothers you so much then maybe I can understand why you’re so embarrassed.”

Simon blushed even harder, his head ducking into his neck and curling into himself reflexively, he could hear the silence ring in his ears, he wanted to tell Markus why so badly but he felt a lump sting his throat. Simon slowly and very hesitantly grabbed Markus’ wrist, bringing it closer to him very very shakily.

“Do you trust me?” Markus nodded, a deep furrow in his brow. Simon stared him in the eye as he brought his hand to his crotch, making him cup his wet groin, his body shaking feeling his fingers against his heat. Markus blinked quickly again.

“Oh.”

It felt like they were frozen for a moment, the scene felt…weird but inevitable. 

“My…previous owners were…exotic, to say the least.”

“And you hate it?”

Simon nodded sheepishly, “It burns and leaks from time to time…like how it’s leaking now,” Simon quickly pried his hand away, long strings lubricant following his hand before breaking off, “sorry.”

Markus stared at his hand, his face unreadable, “It’s okay…I don’t mind. Would…would you mind if I saw it?” Now it was his turn to blush.

He felt a heat in his chest as he felt Simon’s eyes bore into him in shock. averting his gaze from those cute crystal blue eyes, but imagine his surprise when he agreed. He made slow movements as he knelt in front of him, Simon nervously took off his panties and spread his legs, the sky blue fabric slightly soaked, he rose his oversized T just above his waist, showing off his tight pussy as it dripped on the bed. Markus swallowed thickly, he didn’t realise it before but he smelled of thick honey and he could feel his own pants growing uncomfortable at the sight before him. He glanced up at Simon’s face, he was trying to hide his face with his hand as he shivered violently.

“Am I making you uncomfortable? I don’t mean to stare.”

“N-No…It’s just…it’s way too sensitive.” He breathed heavily.

He could feel lubricant seep out of him like a broken tap, the cold air making his lips and thighs shiver.

“I…can I say something?” Markus asked, Simon nodded, “I know this isn’t a very traditional way of showing affection since it’s usually after a few more years of intimacy, but I care about you and I want to help. So I guess what I’m asking is, will you allow me to take care of this?”

Simon felt his pump stutter and his cheeks grow even warmer, Markus, his one and only crush, the android he would literally die for, wanted to make love with him? A smile started to grow on his lips, he nodded his head excitedly, so unbelievably happy that words couldn’t describe how he felt. Markus too smiled for a moment, saying he should warn him if it becomes too much. He placed one hand on his thigh, trying to make him comfortable as he caressed the muscle, he then used his free hand to run his thumb over the small node just above his opening, eliciting a shaky moan from above. He took it as a good sign since Simon didn’t protest, only moan desperately. He continued to rub his node with the same pressure as he did on his thigh, Simon wasn’t kidding about the leaking thing, he had barely touched him and his hand was already drenched.

A few moments and more rubs of his node later, Simon came on his fingers, his legs trembling shut as he slapped his hand over his mouth, stifling the moan that threatened to release too loudly. Markus watched as his body racked with pleasure, honestly amazed at how cute he looked trying to hide his moans but a rise of pride filled his chest knowing that he’s the one that caused it.

“Are you okay?”

Once his body had calmed down Simon nodded, “the…sensitivity is way too high so I…release a lot.” His chest unevenly heaved for unneeded breaths. “I may have to…‘orgasm’ a lot for it to calm down.” He said shyly.

“If it helps you then I don’t mind at all, plus the night is still young.” Markus winked at him, making Simon blushed.

Markus took off his jacket and prompted Simon to lay on his back on the bed, he climbed over him, watching as his frame shivered under him in embarrassment and leftover pleasure tremors. His eyes stopped at his features, Simon was a handsome man, snowy blue eyes, soft cheeks, bleached hair and a smile that made him melt on the inside. He looked so cute.

“I-…am I allowed to kiss you?” Markus asked. He didn’t know why but being around Simon makes him nervous, he isn’t strong-willed like he usually is, he wants to make sure his actions don’t hurt him.

Simon held his face and smiled, “isn’t it a little late to be asking for a kiss if you’ve already touched me?” He laughed.

Simon pulled him down, gently locking lips with him, the kiss growing more fierce the longer they stayed connected. He licked his lips shyly, gaining quick access to Markus’ mouth, he moaned at his taste as he allowed him to explore new territory. Markus then ran his hand down his chest, feeling his thin muscles through the shirt and his body shiver under his touch, he kept going down until his fingers brushed against his node again, his legs threatening to clamp his hand. He then slid two fingers between his folds, spreading the tight lips and feeling his hole with the pads of his fingers, he could feel him twitch against his fingers like it was trying to suck him in on its own. Simon moaned as Markus plunged two fingers inside him, his thick appendages reaching deep inside him, his back arched into him feeling his fingers slowly move, moans lost in the other’s mouth.

Simon felt himself cum on his fingers again, shaking against him as he gripped his shirt, but Markus didn’t stop, in fact, he went faster. Simon’s back arched high, his lips parting from Markus’ to let out a rather loud moan before biting his lip to suppress it, Markus found use for his own lips by attaching them to his neck, sucking on his skin harshly. He made him cum 3 more times before removing his hand, watching his body shake and shiver. He smiled to himself. Markus laid kisses down his body as he slid below him, enjoying his squirming when he kissed his ticklish sides, he raised Simon’s shirt to his chest and stared at him with a smirk for a moment. Simon rose a brow at him. He removed his synthetic skin from the lower half of his face, revealing his real snow white features under it all, and roughly planted his own lips on Simon’s lower lips.

Simon shrieked, his legs squeezing the sides of his head reflexively, his hands flying to his head and pushing him down more. Markus ate him out furiously, all the while projecting emotions and thoughts his way, watching as he unravelled into a beautiful mess.

I love you, you hear me?

Simon felt himself cry at the onslaught of emotions and pleasure from the other, confirming what he thought of him in the most passionate way. His own skin retracted wherever Markus touched him, conveying his own emotions to him as well, his legs in an almost permanent clamp around his head.

I love you so much.

With every amount of love and devotion that Simon gave, Markus doubled it with his own volley of emotion and a quicker tongue, but this wasn’t just affecting Simon. Oh no. Markus was practically dying, he had been the one giving and not receiving this whole time and honestly, his spike was about to ruin his zipper. Good god, the strain.

He slowly pried his right hand away from Simon’s chest, unbuckling his pants and carefully unsheathed his spike from its cloth restraints, making an unexpected grunt against the heat he snacked on. His member radiated an intense warmth that even Simon could feel, he wrapped his fingers around it, feeling lubricant dribble out in thin streams between his fingers. Simon could only moan and buck his lips in desperation, he couldn’t trust his voice to form words in fear he would cry out and he didn’t want anyone to hear him, unfortunately Markus wasn’t making it easy for him. Markus stroked himself faster and flicked his tongue against Simon’s node with the same speed, driving both himself and his lover closer to the edge, he loved Simon’s taste and the more he tasted it the more he ravished him.

Markus felt himself near his end, his spike twitching and dripping ooze more erratically, and he knew Simon was close again. He sucked harder on his node, roughly grazing his tastebuds against his clit, trying very hard to not pass out from how hard Simon’s legs were squeezing his head. Soon he felt a hot gush of cooze quickly hit his tongue and splashing on his tongue and his face, startling him slightly as he too came hard on the bed, ropes of cum making an appearance on the sheets. Simon shivered so hard he literally curled into himself. Markus sat up on the bed, watching as the clear strings broke off from his face, the ooze was extremely thick on his face, even though it was clear it was still very visible, he wiped his face in his sleeve and climbed over the still trembling man, bringing his body close. He could feel his body heat through his clothes.

“Are you okay now?” Markus smirked as he parted hair from his face, kissing his nose.

Simon nodded tiredly, he stared warily at the hot piece of dick just barely tapping his mons pubis.

“I’ll be fine, you’re tired, we shouldn’t push it.” Markus laid down next to him. Smiling as Simon tried to stay awake. “Did you…enjoy it?”

“Of course I did,” Simon’s blush returned to his cheeks, “do you…do you think we can do this again?”

“Sure Sy, but next time, make sure no one else sees those thighs besides me, okay?”


End file.
